


Lazy Days

by LotusLeaf



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is my first work, a little gay, i dunno what im actually doing, idk why moon puts up with them, qibli is annoying, winter is so rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusLeaf/pseuds/LotusLeaf
Summary: Winter, Moon and Quibli hang out in the library together.





	

Three dragonets were lounging in the back of the library. One was seated comfortably and reading a scroll, her black scales contrasting with the white of the dragon sitting next to her who was reading the scroll over her shoulder. The third one was wandering around, looking for something to read. As he walked closer Moon glanced up from her scroll, "Find anything that interests you yet?" She asked.  
Qibli shrugged and sat down next to Winter, laying his body across the others back. Winter shifted "Ew, get off me".  
"Why, I'm not hurting you" the sandwing protested, moving to cover even more of Winter in defiance.  
"Youre too warm" Winter complained, trying to shrug him off.  
"Sorry, am I distracting you" Qibli whispered in Winters ear, using his "seductive voice".  
"That's gay"  
"You're gay" Quibli rolled off the ice wing, "Fine I guess I'll go cuddle with someone who actually cares about me" he said going over to Moon, sitting and leaning against her.  
"Fine" Winter said petulantly.  
"Fine" Qibli snapped back.  
Moon set down the scroll and sighed "Could you two not act like one year olds?"  
"I dunno, maybe if Winter was a better boyfriend to me"  
Winter groaned in annoyance and dropped his head in his talons. Moon chuckled lightly, Qibli grinned and draped his wing around moon.  
"I love both of you so much" the nightwing said, twining her tail with Winters.  
"Love you guys too" Qibli added, as Winter nodded in agreement. Days like these, where they could just hang out and bask in each others presence, were some of the most enjoyable of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, and bad. I might write more chapters if enough people want it. I don't actually think I'm that good of a writer, I have tons of stories in my head but just putting them down on paper is hard, but this fandom is so small and I wanted to contribute so here it is.


End file.
